<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall of the House of the White Fox by Akatsuki_Kia22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629757">Fall of the House of the White Fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsuki_Kia22/pseuds/Akatsuki_Kia22'>Akatsuki_Kia22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsuki_Kia22/pseuds/Akatsuki_Kia22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Легко ли подниматься, когда падаешь? Возможно ли пережить потерю самых близких людей? Как можно сражаться за тех, кто тебя предает? </p>
<p>Перед ним стоит выбор - сражаться или распутать паутину, которая всех их погубила. Он решается сделать и то, и то. Ведь с ним сила Богов, которая его поддержит.</p>
<p>Война будет выиграна. Предатели будут наказаны. Но какой ценой?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Солнце катилось к закату, окрашивая вершины припорошенных снегом елей в алый цвет, словно они были окропленные горячей свежей кровью, далеко не животной. Коварные лучи ползли по холодным каменным стенам старинного Дома, оставляя кровавые отпечатки, как от ладоней тех людей, которые умирали за него и от него.<br/>Внутри старинного поместья, наконец, затихли частые шаги прислуги и охраны, и рой голосов прекратил жужжать в коридорах, обсуждая пугающие новости, которые мечом пронзили всех в их стране.</p>
<p>      Умерла жена короля, прекраснейшая Адалина.</p>
<p>      Ее Величество была любима многими в стране. Она была удивительной красоты женщиной. В ее глазах было небо во время бури — темно-синее, почти черное, пронзающее молниями; в ее длинных волнистых волосах полыхало яркое, уничтожающее все пламя; в ее тонких руках скрывалось лебединое изящество и угрожающая власть. Король Харальд поклонялся ее рукам, ее гибкому стройному стану, ее голосу и улыбке. Все, кто видел их вместе, мог бы сказать, что Адалина управляет своим мужем, но это было совсем не так. Вынужденный политический брак превратился в настоящую сильную любовь, которая сжигала все преграды и всех врагов. Королева была необычайно умна и сильна духом, а главное — хитра и прозорлива. Многие говорили, что она была отмечена знаком Белого Лиса — их Бога, покровителя Дома, несмотря на то, что родилась в другой стране и культуре. Адалина спасала семью и мужа, как лиса, ловко ускользающая от неприятелей, оставляя их ни с чем. Она не стеснялась говорить, что думает, потому многие как восхищались ею, так и ненавидели.</p>
<p>      Но только не король Харальд.</p>
<p>      Он преклонялся перед супругой, как перед богиней, перед высшим существом. Король позволял и прощал ей все, порой не подозревая, какие сети она плетет, защищая своих близких.</p>
<p>      Но она ушла из жизни. Никто не понимал, из-за чего сильная, ещё достаточно молодая женщина умерла, сгорая в лихорадке. Болезни как таковой не было, Адалина за три дня превратилась из прекрасной царицы в мумию и умерла, крича от боли.</p>
<p>      Лейф, её старший сын, сидел в кабинете отца, сжимая черные волосы в кулаках, разрываемый мыслями. Как наследник, он должен был оплакивать почившую мать, но не мог. Не только потому, что заменил горюющего отца, но и потому, что не мог физически и морально делать это. Он любил маму. Ее невозможно было не любить, однако Лейф не так сильно был к ней привязан, как Харальд, его отец, и совсем не так, как младший брат. Для них Адалина была самым важным человеком в жизни, а для Лейфа — близкой женщиной, которую никто не заменит, но которую возможно было отпустить.</p>
<p>      Он не мог плакать, не мог впадать в уныние. Старший сын взялся за работу, подготавливая похороны матери и сообщая о предстоящем событии главам других Домов. Ответы лежали на столе перед Лейфом скорбными птицами с черными печатями на конвертах. Весь Совет прибудет через пару дней на прощание с прекрасной королевой, которая осветила жизнь их правителя.</p>
<p>      Однако самое важное письмо Лейф все никак не мог написать.</p>
<p>      Как ему сообщить Кеннету, дорогому младшему брату, о смерти человека, который был для него всем? Он был копией умершей матери — тот же огонь в волосах; то же небо во взгляде, но не грозовое, а ясное, как в самый морозный зимний день; те же острые, красивые черты лица и грация в движениях, а также гибкий острый ум. Тот самый разум, который заставлял всех замирать в изумлении и подчиняться ему. Только с Кеннетом это не всегда работало. Ведь он — юноша и должен быть воином, но это было ему не дано. Отец отказывал им заниматься в полную силу, поэтому мать взяла его под опеку, обучая своему и по-своему. Говорят, что именно Адалина надоумила Кеннета стать тламатиниме — жрецом, ведающим тайными знаниями природы, служащим великим Богам, что защищают их земли.</p>
<p>      Лейф боялся их. Харальд пользовался их услугами, потому они приходили ко двору, и маленький мальчик навсегда запомнил их пугающий образ. Зашитые толстыми нитями глаза, переломанные и выгнутые в другую сторону пальцы, шрамы на лицах и шее, изображающие странные рисунки и символы — Лейф не понимал их и боялся, видя в них не посланников Богов, а слуг бесов. Когда Кеннет принял решение покинуть дом и присоединиться к жрецам, брат единственный отговаривал его, не желая, чтобы младший так себя калечил и отрекался от мира людей, становясь частью этих странных существ. Но Лейфа никто не слушал. Харальд видел в этом выгоду, возможность получить жреца, который без оплаты сможет работать на него. Ходили слухи, что Адалина сама могла стать жрицей, отмеченная знаком Бога, но решила воплотить это в сыне. Кеннет же хотел сбежать из семьи, чтобы в чем-то себя реализовать. Он часто говорил Лейфу, что чувствует в стенах родительского гнезда себя чужим и ненужным. Лишним, как синица в гнезде орлов.</p>
<p>      Брату пришлось смириться. Отец благословил, а мать долго прощалась с любимым сыном, отпуская в новую жизнь. Вот теперь Лейфу нужно было его вернуть, чтобы навсегда проститься с Адалиной.</p>
<p>      Строчки письма все никак не складывались. Все казалось пустым и ничтожным, а порой будто отчаянным — Лейф просто был потерян, не зная, что же ему делать дальше. Харальд умер, видимо, вместе с супругой — от него осталась жалкая тень прежнего сильного воина, который крушил чужие войска с легкостью птичьего пера, но силой удара медведя. Его смоляные волосы вмиг стали седыми, морщин на лице стало на десяток больше, а старые ранения, прежде легко скрываемые, выползли змеями наружу. Харальд не мог подняться с кровати, ходил еле-еле, чуть ли не падая по пути, голос осип и превратился в жалобный шепот, и все, что он мог — плакать у остывшего ложа любимой женщины. К ее телу короля не пускали, понимая, что тогда он точно потеряет разум.</p>
<p>      Лейф остался один.</p>
<p>      Ему нужна была помощь.</p>
<p>— Господин, можно войти? — послышался дрожащий голос за тяжелыми дубовыми дверьми.</p>
<p>— Зайди, — твердым голосом произнес Лейф, откладывая в сторону помятое перо, которое мучил в руке некоторое время, пытаясь придумать текст письма для брата.</p>
<p>      Слуга просочился в комнату, пугливо озираясь по сторонам, боясь взглянуть на лицо молодого наследника. Многие думали, что его скорбь подобна печали отца, но тот почти не скорбел об ушедшей. Но истину могла понять только она и Кеннет, который легко видел сквозь людские маски.</p>
<p>— Что случилось? — строго и твердо произнес Лейф, нахмурив густые черные брови, когда пауза затянулась. Он ненавидел медлительность, скрытность и хитрость, которые прячут истину.</p>
<p>      Слуга неловко потоптался и передал конверт. Это было бы нормально в условиях скорби, однако печать на бумаге отличалась от траурной — ярко-алая, бьющая тревогу. Такая использовалась только в крайних случаях. В условиях военного положения.</p>
<p>      Лейф яростно вырвал письмо из чужих рук и принялся быстро читать, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл, передаваемый черными строками.</p>
<p>— Отец знает? — строго спросил он, становясь все мрачнее и злее.</p>
<p>— Нет, господин, — произнес с поклоном слуга. — Он никого к себе не пускает.</p>
<p>      Лейф глубоко вздохнул, потирая черную бороду. Это не в первый раз, когда отец ушел от своих обязанностей, закрываясь в покоях матери, скрываясь в них от всех, чтобы остаться с ее духом наедине. Но нынешнее положение не могло обойти стороной Харальда.</p>
<p>      Грядет война. И король должен вести своих людей. Но Лейф прекрасно видел, что вряд ли отец сможет взять в руки меч.</p>
<p>— Оставь меня, — жестко произнес он, откидывая на стол письмо. — Королю ни слова. Я сам сообщу.</p>
<p>      Слуга быстро исчез из покоев наследника. Тот упал на стул, сжимая голову в тисках ладоней. Что же ему делать? Ему надо стать сильнее. Ему нужно поднять на ноги отца, чтобы тот возглавил страну. Но как это сделать?</p>
<p>— Как же не вовремя ты ушел, — вздохнул Лейф, обращаясь к младшему брату. Тот умеет подбирать слова. Матушка научила. Он смог бы вернуть отца к жизни, или же объяснить брату, что и как делать.</p>
<p>      Он глубоко вздохнул и снова сжал между пальцев перо и подтянул к себе чистый лист, начиная выводить на нем слова. Возможно, формулировки неправильны, между строк ярко видна просьба и отчаяние, но Лейф решил, что в данной ситуации искренность и честность самый верный вариант сообщения сложных и печальных новостей. Буквы немного плясали, потому что руки отчего-то дрожали. Неужели ему страшно? Или что это? Лейф грустно смеялся, закрывая лицо свободной ладонью, стараясь снять с него маску отчаяния.</p>
<p>      Все стало вмиг сложнее и запутаннее.</p>
<p>      И в одиночку ему не справиться.</p>
<p>      В глубине души Лейф боялся, что младший брат откажется помогать ему, решив оставить проблемы не принявшего его Дома на его верных служителей. В конце концов, он ушел к жрецам, а тем все равно, что происходит в мире. Они верны только себе и Богам, которым отдали свои жизни.</p>
<p>      Он запечатал письмо и убрал в специальный цилиндр. Ни один посланник не отыщет Кеннета даже с псами, а потому пришло время использовать крайние меры. А эти самые меры спокойно чистили перья острым клювом, сидя на подоконнике у приоткрытого окна, прикрыв желтые глаза. Это традиция их семьи — каждый ее член с детства обязан воспитать двух зверей: птицу и того, кто мог бы ему служить на земле. У ног Лейфа спал огромный белый волкодав, а на жердочке дремал черный ворон. У отца была подобная птица, а зверем был охотничий пес, который умер от лап медведя за несколько недель до смерти королевы. Кеннет воспитал вороного коня, на котором покинул Дом, и боевого орла, оставшегося у матери на случай, если с ним необходимо будет срочно связаться.</p>
<p>      Это был тот самый случай.</p>
<p>— Шарпсинт, — позвал птицу Лейф. Орел приоткрыл глаза, равнодушно взглянув на чужого человека, носящего запах его хозяина, но продолжил покусывать перья.</p>
<p>      У него отвратительный характер, под стать тому, кто его вырастил буквально из яйца. Мужчина потянул руку к светлому оперенью, но отдернул ее, избегая захвата мощного клюва.</p>
<p>— Глупая птица, — прошипел он, недовольно прожигая горделивого хищника, который распушил перья. — К тебе поручение.</p>
<p>      Лейф показал цилиндр с посланием, стараясь намекнуть орлу, что от него потребуется. Тот успокоился, перебирая лапами, стуча когтями по каменному подоконнику. Он аккуратно приблизился, внимательно следя за движениями хищника, который не сводил с него желтого опасного взгляда, но позволял пока вольности человека. Даже разрешил прикоснуться к себе, прикрепляя цилиндр.</p>
<p>— Найди Кеннета, — почти умоляюще произнес Лейф, обращаясь к Шарпсинту, прожигая того взглядом. — Верни его домой.</p>
<p>      Орел медленно моргнул, будто подтверждая, что понял поручение, и молнией вылетел в открытое окно, чуть ли не выбивая мощными крыльями стекло, устремляясь к алому закату. Лейф устало вздохнул, вновь падая на стул, взъерошивая волосы, не понимая, что же ему дальше делать. Его взгляд снова наткнулся на письмо, в котором ему пришла новость о надвигающейся войне. Он должен сообщить отцу. Но что-то останавливает, заставляя прятать бумагу в резную шкатулку с изображением лиса.</p>
<p>      Это подождет. Все подождет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В помещении было холодно, но сухо, оно освещалось несколькими факелами и множеством заговоренных кристаллов, которые стояли по всему периметру. На огромном ритуальном камне, украшенном витиеватыми рисунками и магическими рунами, возлежала Адалина. Ее стройный стан был облачен в белое платье с серебряной росписью на корсете и по юбке, подол и плечи были окаймлены мехом песца. В этом платье ее Величество выходила замуж, в нем же она была на празднестве в честь рождения детей и в этом же самом платье для торжеств ее проводят в последний путь. Ее яркие рыжие локоны даже в тусклом свете подземелий горели пламенем, лежа волнами на хрупких плечах, контрастируя с белой тканью. Лицо хранило маску серьезной задумчивости и сосредоточенности — смерть застала ее в момент сложной думы, но воплотить ее в жизнь она не успела. Неизвестная болезнь оставила на ней свою печать, отчего кожа на шее и руках отливала серостью.</p><p>— Все почти готово, господин, — поклонился вошедшему целитель, отходя от ложа почившей королевы.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул в ответ Лейф, подходя ближе к телу матери. Именно такой он помнил ее. Мама редко расслаблялась, а улыбка ее была подобна лучам солнца в пасмурный день. Нет, она любила их, своих детей и мужа, но мысли ее всегда полнились множеством проблем, которые ей необходимо было решить. Лейф подошел вплотную к ней и сжал холодную ладонь, покоящуюся у нее на животе.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, мама, — произнес он со слабой улыбкой. — Тебе не о чем переживать.</p><p>      Лейф склонился над ней и коснулся губами ледяной кожи руки, оставляя на ней последний знак уважения и любви.</p><p>— Вечером мы попрощаемся с ней, — строго произнес он, продолжая нежно держать ее за руку. — Не опаздывайте. Все должно быть подготовлено вовремя.</p><p>— Слушаюсь, господин, — ответил лекарь, вновь отвешивая поклон наследнику престола. Тот внимательно смотрел в лицо покойной, но вскоре отвернулся и поспешил уйти прочь. Ему больше нечего здесь делать — он отдал последний сыновний долг. Его любовь к родительнице была велика, но отпустить ее он мог, тем более в этом была необходимость.</p><p>      Адалину не вернуть. Ни один жрец, даже стоящий подле Бога, не мог бы ее вернуть в этот мир.</p><p>      Шаги Лейфа гулко раздавались в коридоре. Он поднимался выше, к центральным помещениям поместья, в которых сегодня располагались высокие гости. Совет Домов собрался по трагическому случаю, чтобы попрощаться с женой короля. Не все ее любили. Не всем было на руку, что она вмешивается в дела страны. Но все отмечали ее силу духа и потрясающий ум, а потому относились с огромным уважением, и именно оно и клятва королю заставила сегодня Глав Домов собраться вместе.</p><p>      Огромный торжественный зал встречал тихим шлейфом размеренных разговоров и теплом от нескольких каминов, которые согревали зал. По краям были расставлены большие дубовые столы, вокруг которых располагались массивные стулья с подлокотниками, обитые бархатом и вырезанными на спинках символами королевского Дома.</p><p>— Лейф, мальчик мой, — громко поприветствовал лорда полный мужчина, поднявшийся с ближайшего места. — Прими наши глубочайшие соболезнования. Ваша матушка была великолепной женщиной. Для нас ее смерть — невероятная утрата.</p><p>— Благодарю за такие слова, ярл  Мокша, — уважительно склонил Лейф голову перед главой чужого Дома. Ему было около пятидесяти лет, это был тучный мужчина с сияющей лысиной, небольшими глазками и широкой улыбкой, от которой тянуло добротой и учтивостью, — он больше походил на пекаря или ремесленника, чем на главу великого Дома.</p><p>— Вашему отцу наверняка нелегко приходится, — продолжил учтиво Мокша, пригубив вино из кубка. — Для него госпожа Адалина была богиней. Кстати, а где он?</p><p>— Ему несколько нездоровится, он придет на сами похороны, — немного напряженно ответил Лейф, всеми силами стараясь скрыть страх за любимого отца, который с самого утра не мог подняться с кровати, как в бреду ведя беседы с женой, будто она сидела рядом с его постелью. Ни на чьи слова Харальд не обращал внимания, оставаясь вместе с любимой где-то по ту сторону.</p><p>— Вот как. Славно-славно, — произнес Мокша, не обращая внимания на чужую нервозность. — Я смотрю, не все еще прибыли.</p><p>— Да, утром, незадолго до вас, прибыл ярл Убалду, — с энтузиазмом ответил Лейф, радуясь смене темы. — Около часа назад прибыл ярл Бенс. Ярл Гоито предупреждал, что может задержать в пути. Сами понимаете, погодные условия нынче сложные и затрудняют долгие поездки.</p><p>— Да, весна нынче не жалует нас теплом, — ответил Мокша. — В этом году будут поздние посевы. Остается только молиться Багровому Кабану, чтобы он подарил нам славный урожай, несмотря на немилость природы.</p><p>      Лейф прекрасно осознавал озабоченность лорда погодой, в конце концов, именно в его владениях была большая часть сельскохозяйственных угодий, которые кормили почти всю страну, но в условиях их встречи, нельзя было думать, что это лучшая тема для разговора. Но Мокша был простым человеком, с простыми и легкими чувствами. Зачастую возникало ощущение, что тот не умеет ни злиться, ни печалиться, хотя и полностью оптимистом его нельзя было назвать.</p><p>— Мой господин, — прервал этот разговор слуга, настороженно глядя на Лейфа, будто ожидая его гнева, но тот наоборот был рад прервать эту беседу без особого смысла. — Прибыл лорд Ерианус.</p><p>— Благодарю, — отпустил слугу Лейф, отвешивая поклон Мокше. — Прошу прощения, но мне надо покинуть Вас.</p><p>— Да-да, дорогой, я все понимаю, идите, — легко отпустил лорд своего собеседника, возвращаясь к своему столу, за которым его ждала свита. Лейф проводил его взглядом, ощущая какую-то смуту в душе. Он не мог понять чувств и мыслей господина Мокши. Тот казался простым и ясным, но непонятно было, что скрывалось в глубине. Была ли эта доброжелательность очередной умелой маской? Или, правда, все для Мокши так легко и просто?</p><p>      Лейф устало вздохнул, направляясь к главному двору, куда прибыли новые гости. Он в очередной раз получал доказательства, что политика для него несколько затруднительна. Но ему необходимо в этом как можно быстрее разобраться, минимум чтобы продержаться до возвращения отца в строй. У него не было сомнений, что, будучи сильным вождем, родитель оправится и вновь возглавит страну.</p><p>      Внутренний двор полнился людьми — собственными слугами и прибывшими гостями. Всадники спешивались, отдавая поводья ожидавшим конюхам, которые тут же уводили лошадей в приготовленные стойла. С прекрасного породистого серебристого жеребца спешился особенный всадник. Он был одет в кажущиеся легкими цветные одежды, на плечах лежал переливающийся пурпурный плащ с узором мелких сияющих чешуек, которые ловили даже самые тусклые лучики солнца. Седые волосы обрамляли худое острое лицо, с глубокими шрамами морщин.</p><p>— Приветствую Вас, — почтенно склонил голову перед всадником Лейф, боясь сталкиваться взглядом с ним.</p><p>— Как жаль, что столь грустное событие столкнуло нас, — ответил он, отвечая не менее учтивым поклоном. — Мир потерял удивительного человека. Но ни одни слова не смогут утешить Вас и Вашу семью.</p><p>— Благодарю за понимание, — произнес Лейф, все же поднимая глаза на чужое лицо. Болезненно бледное, с широкими шрамами вдоль скул и с обесцвеченными глазами, которые несколько лет назад прекратили видеть. Однако это не мешало правителю чувствовать мир и руководить людьми. Эту удивительную способность многие списывали на связь Ериануса со жрецами, к которым в юности он уходил на обучение. Хотя оно не продлилось долго, но определенно некоторые знания глава Дома Пурпурного Змея заполучил.</p><p>— Нет новостей о Вашем брате? — поинтересовался Ерианус, будто внимательно оглядывая собеседника, сканируя белесыми глазами.</p><p>— Пока нет, — ответил Лейф, неуютно ежась от ощущения мертвого взгляда на коже. Лорд несколько мгновений молчал, продолжая смотреть в пространство, которое было не доступно никому из здесь присутствующих.</p><p>— Думаю, это ненадолго, — задумчиво произнес Ерианус, кивая самому себе, вновь заставляя Лейфа внутренне содрогнуться.</p><p>— Прошу Вас пройти в поместье. Комнаты для Вас уже приготовлены, — учтиво отозвался молодой наследник. Глава Дома молча кивнул и прошествовал вместе со свитой, принимая помощь местных служащих. Лейф тяжело вздохнул, отгоняя от себя неприятное ощущение от встречи с Ерианусом. Его присутствие всегда напрягало, потому что от него веяло некой тайной и опасностью, скрытностью.</p><p>      Кольца змея всегда хранят опасность, потому что из них готова выскочить голова с острыми клыками, хранящими смертельный яд.</p><p>      Лейф перевел дыхание и поправил наручи.</p><p>— Есть что-то еще? — спросил строго он у семенящего рядом слуги.</p><p>— Пока нет, господин, — откланялся тот.</p><p>— Хорошо, — ответствовал Лейф. — Я буду в кабинете отца.</p><p>      Со дня смерти матери рабочая комната короля перешла к старшему сыну, который проводил в ней все дни, занимаясь работой, которая ему не принадлежала, но перешла по наследству раньше времени. Но Лейф продолжал себя уверять, что это ненадолго, что отец сможет вскоре вернуться на свою должность.</p><p>      Кабинет встречал привычным запахом книг и древесины, а также жжеными свечами. Стол был завален письмами и бумагами. Адалина была бы недовольна такой неряшливостью. Она всегда чтила порядок, считая, что чистота в окружении способствует чистоте и ясности ума. Они бы ему сейчас были кстати, потому что внутри бушевал хаос, а мысли походили на клубок ниток.</p><p>— Выглядишь потерянным, — послышалось откуда-то сбоку. Лейф вытащил припрятанный кинжал и направил его на неожиданного посетителя, который мог оказаться врагом. Но первый взгляд на него заставил счастливо рассмеяться, прикрыв ладонью глаза.</p><p>— Ты как здесь оказался? — произнес Лейф, снимая рукой с лица усталость и напряжение, пряча оружие обратно.</p><p>— Я вырос в этом доме. И знаю все входы, выходы и тайные коридоры. Кстати, пора все менять, — ответил юноша, подходя к Лейфу.</p><p>— Рад, что ты вернулся, Кеннет, — заключил он брата в медвежьи объятья, сжимая до хруста костей. Именно его он ждал, как Божественного чуда. И оно свершилось.</p><p>      Кеннет мало изменился, и, к великому счастью, Лейф не заметил на нем признаков увечий, привычных для жрецов. Ярко рыжие волосы опустились до лопаток, в них были вплетены странные нити и растения с перьями. Голубые ясные глаза смотрели как всегда в глубину, пронзая ледяными иглами. При более внимательном осмотре Лейф заметил шрамы в уголках глаз, которые делали взгляд более хитрым и выразительным, в ушах, по мочке и вдоль хряща, был выведен узор шва. Он провел по нему большим пальцем с великой осторожностью, будто боясь причинить боль.</p><p>— Все в порядке, старший брат, — произнес Кеннет, слегка улыбаясь. — Это не самое болезненное, что со мной было.</p><p>— Как ты? — спросил рвано Лейф.</p><p>— Ты о моем учении или о том, что заставило меня вернуться? — мрачно спросил младший. Его взгляд потемнел от внутренней печали, которая затапливала сердце. На секунду Лейф увидел то же отчаяние, что было и у Харальда, и боялся, что брат может превратиться в такую же тень. Он вновь сжал Кеннета в объятьях.</p><p>— Нам нужно жить дальше, — произнес тихо Лейф, зарываясь пальцами в яркие волосы, избегая сложных плетений. Он почувствовал, как пальцы брата вцепились в его одежду, ища поддержку и помощь. — Кеннет, я рад, что ты со мной и отцом в такое сложное время.</p><p>— Прошу, не зови меня так, — ответил младший брат, вырываясь из чужих объятий. — Я принял другое имя. Теперь меня зовут Иштлильшочитль. Я отказался от старого имени, принимая с новым новую жизнь вместе с возможной силой и знаниями.</p><p>— А как же мы, твоя семья? — недоуменно спросил Лейф, во все глаза глядя на брата. Тот тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся, подходя к огромному окну, выходящему на внутренний двор. — Ты отрекся и от нас?</p><p>— Прекрати, Лейф, — строго ответил Иштлильшочитль. — Это моя жизнь, а не ваша. Вы с отцом перечеркнули мою жизнь внутри Дома. И я принялся ее искать вне его. Я только начал идти по этому пути, но не хочу с него сходить.</p><p>— Значит, ты оставишь нас в грядущей войне? — вздохнул Лейф, подходя к жрецу.</p><p>— Меня и здесь не должно было быть, — грустно усмехнулся он. — Нам нельзя вмешиваться в развитие страны. Мы отзываемся на ваши просьбы, но требуем плату и сами платим нашим Богам своей кровью, плотью и духом. Но сейчас… я готов платить, чтобы проститься с мамой.</p><p>      Он замолчал, опуская голову, жмуря глаза. Плечи дрожали от подступающих рыданий. Его скорбь была сильнее, чем у самого Лейфа, и была похожа на то, что захватило отца. Только нельзя допустить, чтобы она захватила и Кеннета. Чтобы тот не говорил, но брат отказывает признавать его новое имя. Нет, он только Кеннет — его дорогой младший, которого еще в детстве он пообещал оберегать, но не смог этого сделать. Лейф сжал его плечо.</p><p>— Я с тобой, — произнес он. — Мы справимся. Вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>